Mighty Morphin' Mutants
Summary Tommy is late to Miss Appleby's class. There, an assignment is given - ask a friend to point out your flaw and try to fix it. Rita Repulsa decides to use the Badges of Darkness to create her own evil Rangers from Putties. Tommy is sparring with Jason at the Youth Center. Afterwards, Tommy explains the homework. He forgot his water and a towel, so he asks Jason for a sip of his water and if he has an extra towel. Jason tells Tommy that his flaw is forgetfulness. Trini and Kimberly confirm Jason's assessment to Tommy. Bulk and Skull don't believe they have faults, but the girls and Tommy say that they're bullies. Goldar is training six Putties, but one of them is too clumsy and is sent back to Finster's lab. The remaining set are given their own morphers. The Green and Pink Mutant Rangers are sent to attack Tommy and Kimberly in the park. Both are bested by their evil counterparts. Zordon informs his team of the new menace. Billy and the gang help Tommy with his assignment. It doesn't seem work very well as Billy's planner device malfunctions and Tommy seems even more forgetful. The appearance of Commander Crayfish, the Red Ranger equivalent of the Mutant Rangers, causes Zordon to send the five main Rangers into action. The two teams meet on the beach. Each Ranger fights their evil version. Tommy is contacted and he too joins the fight. The Power Rangers go back to the Command Center when the Mutant Ranger's own Power Blaster is too overwhelming. Zordon and Alpha give the six upgraded versions of their Power Weapons. The Power Rangers' Power Blaster triumphs momentarily over Crayfish and his peers. However, Rita makes her monster and the Green, Blue and Black Mutant Rangers turn into giants. Commander Crayfish is hoisted up by his teammates so he's out of the range of both the Megazord and Dragonzord. Titanus is called for and Ultrazord destroys the enemies. Tommy feels like he didn't complete his homework, but Billy says that a fault can also be what makes someone unique. Bulk and Skull come to school dressed in suits and are acting mature. They give Miss Appleby a present, but she tells them to open it for her. It sprays them in Silly String. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Jason Narvy as Skull *Paul Schrier as Bulk Additional Cast *Royce Herron as Miss Appleby *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Tom Wyner as Commander Crayfish (voice) *Walter Jones as Black Mutant Ranger (voice) *David Yost as Blue Mutant Ranger (voice) *Thuy Trang as Yellow Mutant Ranger (voice) *Amy Jo Johnson as Pink Mutant Ranger (voice) *Jason David Frank as Green Mutant Ranger (voice) Notes *Commander Crayfish is a "Zyu2" creation made especially for the American series. *The Mutant Rangers' weapons are actually the unpowered versions of the Power Weapons from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger (which made a brief appearance in the episode Teamwork). Mutant Green's sword is Green Ranger's Sword of Darkness from the Green With Evil saga. *The upgraded Power Weapons look exactly like the old ones (this is noted by Zack during the episode). *This is the last time Rita makes a monster grow with her wand this season. *Final appearance of the original Ultrazord combination. Titanus will be absent until Season 3. *Commander Crayfish returns in the season two episode A Reel Fish Story. *This was also popularized by MyWay entertainment in one of three Power Ranger parodies, Commander Crayfish known as Gangsta Crizzab *The Green Mutant wields a powered down version of the Sword of Darkness from Green With Evil as the Dragon Ranger did not have a powered down version of the Dragon Dagger. *Kimberly says, "Rita's created her own evil Rangers again" – referencing "A Bad Reflection on You". Errors *Where did the Pink and Yellow Mutant Rangers go after being hit by the Power Blaster? They weren't destroyed on screen, just thrown by the explosion. *Why did Goldar destroy the Red Badge of Darkness? He could have just given it to another Putty. *When the Green Ranger and his mutant counterpart are battling the Sword of Darkness bends up to ninety degrees. Note that this is Japanese footage. Zords *Megazord *Dragonzord *Ultrazord Quotes *[[Commander Crayfish|'Commander Crayfish']]: It's mutant time! *'Mutant Blue: '''I'm after you blue. *'Mutant Yellow': Hey Trini you wanna play too? *'Mutant Black': Nice to see ya, Zack. *'Mutant Pink': Told you I'd be back. *'Commander Crayfish: ''(forms tower with Mutant Rangers) ''Now we'll see who the shrimps are!!! *Billy: They've raised the crayfish above our blasters' range! *Zack: So he can just sit back there... *Billy: And fire on us at will. ''(to Jason) ''Jason, we gotta get past his Mutant Rangers! *Jason: Alright then, we're going in! *Commander Crayfish: '''Prepare to meet your doom Power Rangers!!! Category:Mighty Morphin Season 1 episodes